


i lie here charmed

by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: Auston can't believe how much he loves Mitch sometimes





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny soft filth piece I threw together last night!!!
> 
> title from [Every You Every Me](https://youtu.be/2uf0fkP49Mg) by Placebo

Auston's on his hands and knees, fingers gripping the rug. The wood is cold on his knees and shins. Mitch's hands are tight on Auston's hips as he thrusts into him, each one pushing tiny gasping noises out of Auston. The room is dark apart from the Christmas tree glowing in the corner; decorated in Leafs colors at Mitch's insistence. The blinking blue and white lights give everything a soft, wintery glow. 

Auston can't see Mitch's face but he knows it's doing that ridiculous scrunched thing it always does during sex. It shouldn't be as endearing as it is, but Auston loves to see Mitch's ugly sex face hovering over him. He arches his back to get Mitch's cock deeper inside of him, moaning. Auston remembers that he's leaving in the morning with his dad, to fly back to Arizona for Christmas, without his boyfriend. He thinks about Mitch's stupid face again, letting out a whine. "Babe, fuck. I want to get on my back, hold on."

Mitch pulls out, slowly stroking himself as he watches Auston turn over, thinking about how unbelievably gorgeous he is. His chest heaving, hard cock leaking against his abs. Auston's gorgeous lips are parted slightly and wet from his saliva. A weird noise crawls out of Mitch's chest. "Christ, look at you... So pretty." He practically croons, crawling over Auston to kiss him slowly. 

The wood is cold under Auston, making him shiver a little as he slides his hands into Mitch's hair, hooking a leg around his hip. He loses himself in Mitch's kisses, unaware of the way his hips are rocking upward, the head of his cock catching on Mitch's abs. Sometimes it takes Auston's breath away when he thinks about how much he loves Mitch. An incoherent noise leaves him when Mitch breaks the kiss, reaching for him when he straightens up.

Mitch gently hushes Auston, gripping his thigh while lining himself up to press back in to him. He watches the sensation play across Auston's face; the way his brow furrows and his mouth drops open giving Mitch a sense of pride. The soft little sounds coming from Auston as he starts to thrust into him are so precious, Mitch leaning in close to hear them.

The tree lights cast weird shadows over Mitch's face as they blink, Auston pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I want to still feel this tomorrow... I want to be sitting on the plane and still thinking about your cock in me." He revels in Mitch's punched out groan, feeling him shift to get the leverage he needs to fuck Auston the way he wants. Auston slides his hands down Mitch's back, gripping his ass. He uses the grip on Mitch's ass to angle his thrusts the way he wants them, moaning steadily as Mitch nails his prostate on each thrust. Auston knows he's close; feeling his orgasm starting to build in his spine, whole body feeling tense.

Mitch fucks Auston like he's desperate, nearly folding him in half when he leans down to kiss him. Auston whines into his mouth, holding Mitch close despite the protesting burn in his thighs. Mitch's hips slap against his ass, the sound of each thrust echoing through the quiet apartment. Mitch drops his head against Auston's shoulder, panting like he just got off the ice. "Fuck, Aus, I'm gonna..." 

Auston nods, combing his fingers through Mitch's hair as his thrusts go erratic, then still. He lets out a satisfied hum as Mitch spills inside of Auston, before collapsing on top of him. Auston relishes Mitch's limp weight on top of him, petting his sweaty hair as Mitch catches his breath. Mitch carefully pulls out, still on top of him, Auston wincing a little. 

Auston feels a rivulet of come drip out of him, making him feel filthy in the best way. He rocks his hips slowly, lazily rubbing his cock against Mitch's stomach until he comes, making a mess of both of them. Mitch shifts to lay beside Auston, head on his chest, tangling their legs together and throwing an arm across Auston's waist. Mitch's foot gently rubs against Auston's calf, and fuck; Auston can't believe Mitch kept his socks on while they fucked on his living room floor. His chest tightens with affection for Mitch, the sweet dork he was lucky enough to fall for. Auston kisses the top of Mitch's head softly, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you."

Mitch rubs his cheek against Auston's chest, making a soft sound. "I love you too, papi." He knows what Auston's nickname does to him when they're alone; that it's different when Mitch calls him papi.

Auston lets out a quiet laugh. "I'm gonna miss you, brat." He gently rubs Mitch's side, the two of them laying silent on the floor, watching the room's shadows shift as the tree dutifully blinks from its corner.

**Author's Note:**

> join me in sin on [tumblr](http://auston-memethews.tumblr.com) where I regularly cry about my favorite baby Leafs boyfriends.
> 
>  
> 
> comments and concrit welcome :)


End file.
